Whats Meant to be Will Always Find a Way
by emma4305
Summary: Starts in the meadow. Renee left Bella with Charlie. Jacob and Bella are best friends, and soon to be something way more. Bella/Jacob


**Starting in "The Meadow" on page 244 of New Moon, takes place in the summer before Senior year. Renee left Bella with Charlie when she was 3, Bella sees her in the summers for 2 weeks. Renee lives in Florida. Bella and Jacob are best friends and Bella goes to school on the Rez. No Cullens.**

**This is my first time writing so bear with me(: reviews would be amazing, let me know how i'm doing!**

_The wolf closest to me, the reddish brown one, turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black._

_As it stared at me, i suddenly thought of Jacob- again, with gratitude. At least I'd come here alone, to this fairy-tale meadow filled with dark monsters. At least Jacob wasn't going to die, too. At least i wouldn't have his death on my hands._

_Then another low growl from the leader caused the russet wolf to whip his head around, back toward Laurent. _

After a loud howl from the leader, all the wolves ran after Laurent. Save yourselves, I thought. The only two that stayed behind were the russet wolf, and the alpha. The alpha was dark black, and huge. The russet wolf kept glancing between me and the alpha, as if he was deciding something, which side to choose. Most people would be terrified by a huge bear-like wolf standing less than 2 feet away, but i felt oddly safe next to it. A low growl from the alpha tore me away from my thoughts, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. The russet wolf turned back to me and walked slowly into the woods the way I came in. He looked back and motioned to follow him.

Okay Bella, you have officially lost your mind. You are following a wolf into the woods, not exactly the smartest plan in the world. But all I have to do is make it back to my truck and everything will be okay.

I made it to my truck in about half the time that it took me to get to the meadow in the first place. When i got home, I tried calling Jake. No answer. After i put dinner in the oven, I took a long shower to clean myself of all traces of Laurent. I still can't believe those wolves went after him. He probably killed them all and is off to tell Victoria that I am no longer protected by the Cullens. At least my russet wolf is safe, I hope.

When I got out of the shower I tried calling Jake again. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello Bella." It was Billy, Jakes dad.

"Hey Billy, is Jake home?"

"No, i'm sorry Bella. I'll have him call you when he gets home, okay?"

"Thank you Billy."

"No problem Bella, have a good night."

"You too Billy, bye!"

_Is he actually going to call? Of course he is, you're his best friend… right? _ My inner turmoil kept raging on until i slipped off into the darkness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I rolled onto my side, turned off the alarm, and slowly opened my eyes to look at the time. 7:30. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and went to wake up Charlie.

"Dad, wake up. Its time to go to work."

"Mhmmmmmm." His voice was muffled by the pillows.

"Dad, don't make me get the water bucket."

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!"

I closed the door and walked downstairs to start making breakfast. I grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and put them on the stove to cook. As I was flipping the bacon, the grease flew out of the pan onto my arm. "OWWWWW!"

Dad came sprinting down the stairs. "Bella, what happened?!"

"I got hot grease all over my arm and i burnt it!"

"Dammit Bella, what did i tell you about being careful with cooking bacon. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, i just need to go bandage it."

"Okay, ill finish cooking breakfast."

I ran upstairs to the first aid kit, grabbed a bunch of gauze, and I ace bandage wrapped the gauze to my arm. I came back downstairs in time for breakfast. Charlie grabbed a plate and a cup of coffee and sat at the table to eat. I did the same.

"How's your arm Bells?"

"Ive had worse."

He and I both chuckled, because we knew it was true.

He went off to work and I was cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it thinking it was the mailman, but i was very wrong.

**AN: Thank you guys for reading and I'd love to hear your comments and reviews!**


End file.
